


Where We Shared Our Tiny Grace

by cinnamontoastandtears



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Moving In Together, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastandtears/pseuds/cinnamontoastandtears
Summary: Ringo and George move in together.They have a small accident.But just because it's an accident doesn't mean it's bad.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Where We Shared Our Tiny Grace

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little thing i wrote after seeing a tumblr prompt that was basically like, Person A and Person B live together, and they are sliding around their house in socks. they accidentally run into each other and kiss, and Person B is all flustered, and Person A just kisses them again and then walks away while Person B is still flushed. 
> 
> that's basically what this is. 
> 
> be warned, i wrote this in a state of emotional distress in half an hour before I went to bed, so that is the kind of writing you're going to have to deal with. 
> 
> i have tried my best to fix any mistakes, but sorry if there are still some left in.
> 
> (title is stolen from the song True Affection by the Blow)

George was feeling uncharacteristically exhilarated today. It was a nice feeling. Maybe it had to do with moving into his new flat. Well, it wasn’t just his, but it was practically the same. Nevermind if he had to share with Ringo. God knows he didn’t mind that _at all_. 

George’s crush on his Ringo was a total secret. He had known for a while that he was bi, hell _Ringo_ and the other two even knew that he was, but it was hard to admit to your obviously straight bandmate that you were crushing on him like a schoolgirl. At least he knew Ringo wasn’t one of those “hate the sin, love the sinner types” because he had never been disgusted when the two caught John and Paul making out in the studio. 

Their flat was in the same building as John and Paul’s, only a floor above, and they had all just moved in today. Brian had managed to get these for them which was very nice of him, and they were perfect. 

In each, for they were identical, there was one large bathroom, two bedrooms, a smaller-than-average but still fully-functioning kitchen, and a nice little living room area. Of course there wasn’t any furniture in the place yet save for the few mattresses thrown into the bedrooms, and boxes marked in blocky black text, but George still felt excited. And then he got the best idea. 

It was strange that in a place that made him feel so grown-up he wanted to do something so childish, but he supposed everyone had these desires within themselves. He shed his shiny shoes by the door, and made sure his socks hadn’t been soaked through yet. 

They were still relatively un-sweaty from half a day’s wear, and they slid easily on the freshly swept hardwood floors. 

He remembered doing this all throughout his house when he was a kid. Or out on the pond in the wintertime if he and his brother could sneak out without being seen. His mother would have scolded them for being so careless. 

The key was to get a running start before a nice patch of clear surface. Without that, you were more likely to fall backwards from too much friction in the slide. There was a space just outside of George’s bedroom in the hall that would do nicely. He ran from the end of the hall to the start of his door, then let the motion take over and glide him to the doorway of the kitchen. Ringo was standing against the far wall, scrolling through something on his phone. 

George slipped a little as he stopped, halting too quickly as Ringo looked at him with those quizzical blue eyes, and hit his elbow on the wall. 

“Oh, fuck!” he cursed. 

“I can’t believe you’ve done this,” Ringo said under his breath. 

George seized massaging his arm and grinned up at Ringo who had a look of mock surprise plastered on his face. 

The two burst out laughing, and the pain in George’s arm was quickly forgotten. 

“What were you even doing to hit yourself like that?” Ringo asked after a few more seconds of the laughter that had seized them.

George took a breath and smiled at his friend. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

❊❊❊

“Are you sure I won’t get hurt like you did?” Ringo asked after George demonstrated how to slide down the hall. He had taken off his penny-loafers and laid them in his room, and was now standing in his mismatched socks with a nervous look on his face. 

“I’m sure. Look, I’ll even come and stand over by you again so you don’t get distracted by me standing there,” George teased. 

Ringo blushed, and said, “Alright.”

When George had come to stand at the end of the hall by the doors again, Ringo took a breath, then charged toward the opposite wall. He stopped when he reached their bedroom doors, and slid down the hall quickly. He didn’t stop himself in time though, and slammed a bit too harshly against the entrance of the kitchen. He stumbled back and fell to the ground. 

George cursed and slid over to Ringo.

“Are you alright? Sorry, I didn’t teach you how to stop properly. Do you need me t-”

Ringo just smiled up at George’s face and said, “That was fantastic!” Let’s do it again.”

George grinned, pulled the shorter man to his feet, and then they were off. Soon, they stopped limiting themselves to just the narrow hall, and slid all over the flat. 

They discovered that it was easier to slide on the tiled floor of the kitchen, but that was dangerous because it had even less friction than the wood. They managed to get the hang of sliding without too much running beforehand, and they made a game of chasing each other around the apartment. 

Paul and John must have truly hated them for all the noise they were surely making. 

It was Ringo’s turn to chase George this time, and he was catching up. George decided to play a trick, and ran straight for the direction Ringo was coming from so he would pass by him, and confuse the older one. 

It worked in theory. 

Except that exact spot George and Ringo were sliding in was quite tight, and left only the smallest space for George to squeeze by. And as Ringo rounded the corner and sped towards George, he realized a bit too late that they would crash into each other. 

But George was set on going through with this plan and there was no turning back now, so he just ran faster. Ringo slowed to a stop, but not quick enough, still sliding towards George. 

The two met in the middle of the hall, and that’s when it happened. 

Ringo’s arms were held out to his sides, and George’s wrapped themselves around Ringo’s waist. Their lips met in a messy sort of kiss, and they broke apart quickly after that. 

Ringo was blushing madly, and had started to move away, down the hall. And suddenly, George wasn’t quite sure Ringo was straight anymore. There was this vulnerability in his face. It looked like he absolutely dreaded what George’s reaction would be to the mistake but also hoped it would be a good one. 

“S-Sorry, I’m- That wasn’t supposed to-” he stuttered, quite embarrassed about the whole situation. 

But George wasn’t having it. He smiled to himself in the quiet realization that he had known today would be a good day, and followed Ringo down the hall. 

“No need to apologize, love,” he smiled as he cupped Ringo’s chin, “Maybe it was exactly what was supposed to happen.”

George leaned down to Ringo’s face, and tilted it up to his slowly. Their lips met a little more certainly this time, and Ringo placed his arms around George’s neck. 

George let his hands fall to Ringo’s waist, and forced himself to keep them there, digging his deft fingers a bit into the drummer’s hips. Ringo sighed softly, and George licked his way into Ringo’s mouth. 

And as soon as it started, it was over. 

George pulled back and smirked at Ringo, teasingly wiping his lips with his thumb. 

“Bet you still can’t catch me,” the guitarist taunted, walking backwards towards the kitchen. 

Ringo, who was still melting a little, swallowed quickly and stepped after the taller man. 

“Y-You want…” he tried again, “You wanted to kiss me? But I- I didn’t- I don’t-”

George’s face fell. He turned away from the drummer. 

“Oh God, Ringo, I’m sorry! I thought you… I don’t know what I was thinking. You were just standing there looking all adorable and my silly little crush just took over me and I-” he stopped, realizing what he had just said. 

Ringo looked down at the floor. “Y-You have a crush on me?” he asked tentatively, as if the answer would break him apart. 

“I- Yeah,” George said softly, rubbing his arm, “But I can- if it makes you uncomfortable… I’ll just- I’ll just go,” he finished, starting towards his bedroom, right past where Ringo was still standing. 

He was almost through the doorway, when he felt Ringo’s hand pull him back into the hall. 

“No,” he said firmly.

“No?” George asked. 

“Stay,” Ringo whispered, and then something inside George snapped. 

He took hold of Ringo’s upper arms, and gently leaned him up against the wall, crushing his lips to the shorter man’s once again. There was no more hesitation left in either of them, their hands on each other were more confident now than before. 

George couldn’t believe his incredible luck and the total sense of euphoria he was feeling at the moment, but then Ringo put his hands into George’s hair, and George’s brain short-circuited. He pushed his body impossibly closer to Ringo’s. 

❊❊❊

Later, when Paul and John came up to visit after hanging around their own flat for a while, they asked George and Ringo what all the noise had been about. Ringo, who had been taking a laptop charger out of a box marked “bathroom”, immediately blushed. George smirked at the two other Beatles and said, “Oh, just having a bit of fun. Might have accidentally run into each other a bit, that’s all. Right, love?” 

George slid over to Ringo and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Ringo blushed again, George put an arm around his waist, John started laughing like a maniac, and Paul took out his wallet to hand John a five-pound note. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh.. let me know what you thought!


End file.
